


Open your Eyes

by Eshisakka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Emotionally repressed dream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, Oh what's this??, Watchers, i'm just flying by the seat of my pants man i dunno, no irl lives found here no siree, other characters will be tagged as they appear, platonic handholding, they live in minecraft, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshisakka/pseuds/Eshisakka
Summary: In a simple mob encounter, Dream's mask is broken. What noone had anticipated tho, was how this could lead to the unravelling of so much more.||Discontinued, sorry :(
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 355





	Open your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whattup, I'm back, suddenly emerging with minecraft YouTubers on the dish today. Hope y'all like being perpetually confused, cause while I think very deeply into what I write, I doubt that makes for any coherency. Nonetheless, this is just an au I spontaneously started upon seeing this lovely art https://lumberjack-halt.tumblr.com/post/625009121445494784/a-crisis-quickly-averted-a-perfect-excuse-to by lumberjack-halt on Dream loosing his mask. Please check it out, it's really pretty and adorable. Anyways, hope this is adequate, wishing y'all a good day or night <3

Really, it was nothing big.

Dream, George and Sapnap were just in a nether fortress, out to get some blaze rods and other items for potions, when a stray wither skeleton snuck up on Dream.

He didn't get hurt. Just a scarily precise slash at his face. Just... his mask getting destroyed in the process.

He quickly fought it off, then covered his face with his hands. He breathed.

It's fine.

A few seconds of silence later, he cleared his throat and called out, calmly. “George? Sapnap?”

A long moment passed before a reply came, along with a pair of familiar footsteps behind him. “Yeah?” George said. A pause, then. “…What's wrong?”

Dream Let out a chuckle. “N-no, nothing wrong… just, could you help me?”   
Sapnap piped up. “Sure, man! What do you need?”

“Just…” He fumbled with his hoodie’s drawstrings, relaxing as he felt fabric wrap around his face, leaving only his mouth visible. He turned towards their direction. “I can’t really see right now, could you help me get around until we get back and I can make a new mask?”

There was another lull, but soon enough, the other two were giving affirmations, and he could hear the smiles and the encouragement in their voices, as well as their footsteps getting closer, and felt their hands close around each of his own.

George hummed. “Dream, do you want to take the pieces of the mask with, or will you make a new one?”

It was only a second before Dream was quickly nodding. “Take it with. I'll fix it.”

“Alright”

Then, they were on their way, hand in hand. The hold was sweaty, from the heat, and it was awkward not being able to run around on their own terms, but it was nothing they hadn't done before. Dream could even admit, that it was nice to have something solid to grasp onto, in this situation.

But really, it was nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

“DREAM! Stop trying to show off!”

Dream laughed, readying to swing his sword again as he listened carefully for the squelching sounds of magma cubes. “I'm not! I'm not helpless, George! I can still hear things!”

“No! You're gonna die and all your stuff will burn and we'll have to spend even more time here!”

“Let's just get out of here, this place is ashy as hell and it's starting to hurt my eyes.”

“Aw, are they sensitive, Nappy?”

“Both of you have your eyes covered! You don't know-"

“Come join me in my blindfolded challenge, then. You can use that headband of yours, right?”

“-GUYS!!”

Dream wheezed at the loud scream, trying to both regain his breathing and not stumble over his legs as George grabbed him by the arm, away from rapidly approaching mobs, and worked on dragging him away. Dream made it a challenge, tho, and by the time they reached their striders Dream could practically feel him fuming beside him, no sight necessary.

Eventually, tho, the loudness and shenanigans settled as they rode their way across the ocean of lava, Dream in the back as he followed the sounds of the other two. They made quick conversation about if they had gotten everything they needed, but the rest of the ride was quiet, and by the time they got through the nether portal, the overworld had gone dark, their hands once again intertwined, and their feet dragging towards their beds.

Dream sat as his friends settled under blankets. Listened to their breaths even out. When they had gone slow and steady, he retreated to a corner and loosened his hood. Felt the fresh air flit over his face. His eyes. He held the 2 halves of his mask in his hands, watched them shake.

It was strange.

He did all kinds of crazy things with minecraft. Messed with it's code. Corrupted entire worlds. Why was this, melding smooth white wood together, a simple fixing of an item, so difficult?

He stayed there for a half an hour, maybe.

When he finally settled into bed, his broken mask was buried 6 blocks under. A new mask hiding his face. His rest, found late, was plagued by old memories.

In the morning, everything was fine.


End file.
